Breaking up really does suck
by SelfHatred
Summary: When their best friends break up its up to them to get them together.but in paving the way of love do they find it? DMHG BZGW
1. The breakup & a solution

Okay this is my first fanfic in this area... so don't completley flame me

* * *

"You're cheating on me!" screamed Ginny Weasly to her boyfriend of two years, Blaise Zambini. 

"Ginny, why would I cheat on you?"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Blaise! I know the signs, you _always _come home late, you never have time for me! Have the past two years meant nothing to you?"

"Listen Ginny! If this is about Pansy again, you just have to learn to trust me! Your always accusing me-" SMACK Blaise now brung his hand where a flaming handprint of a hand lay on his face.

"I'M ALWAYS TOO PROTECTIVE? You're the one who's always accusing me of having an affair with Harry!"

"That's because I love you!"

"Well you know what Blaise, fuck your love, I'm leaving!" and with that Ginny apparated to Hermione's house.

* * *

Hermione Granger was watching her favorite show, when avery angry Ginny showed up in her house. 

"Ginny what the hell are you doing here? Does Blaise know your here?" Ginny flinched at his name.

"We broke up."

"Oh Ginny! Why? How?"

"Ifollowed all thesignsHermione!He's cheating on me! I refuse to talk to him, can I stay here?"

"Of course."

* * *

Blaise was pissed off.He knew he wasn't cheating, and Ginny wasjumping to conclusions. And he needed someone to talk to, and he knew who. His best friend, 

Draco Malfoy.

Blaise apparated to his house and was glad to see that Draco was not on a conquest.

"Blaise what's the problem?" Draco said with some worry in his voice (A/N- yes he can worry, the guys are best friends!)

"She broke up with me." Blaise said with some sorrow in his voice.

Draco knew Blaise loved Ginny, no matter how many people shunned it," How? You've been going out for two damn years!"

"She thought I was having an affair."

"You? Oh God Blaise! You having an affair! That's my job!" Draco said cracking up in laughter.

"Help me get her back."

"I'll try mate, I'll try"

* * *

Draco and Hermione both worked for the ministry of magic. Hermione knew that. And that is why she was wasting her lunch break looking for Malfoy. _Wonder what is his room number? I will go ask __Nancy__  
_Hermione soon landed on the floor, crashing into something. 

"Excuse me sorry, Granger! I've been looking for you."

"Likewise"

"May we go somewhere more private?" Draco asked.

"Sure, follow me to my office, its right over here." Draco nodded at Hermione's suggestion.

As Hermione walked up ahead leading the way Draco took this time to check her out, _Well, well, well seems our little Granger has grown up. D_raco thought as he saw her swaying her hips a little with each step.

"We're here!" Said Hermione, interrupting Draco of taking off her clothes with his eyes.

Hermione walked in and sat behind her desk, "So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

Yes this is a Draco Hermione story, but not entirely based on them

They get together trying to unite Blaise and Ginny together and they soon find out something about themselves.

SelfHatred


	2. Conniving Couple

Hey! Sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter.

And here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Well Granger," Draco drawled, "what do you suggest we do?"

"Well we both know that they need eachother, or they'll drive _us_ nuts, so what would be the one thing that would make them come along on a date?"

"Well, as best friends we help eachother out, right?", Hermione nodded, "well wouldn't your best friend help you in a sticky date situation?"

"Perhaps, yeah Ginny has tricked me onto many double dates, she so owes me!"

"So are you saying that we", pointing at both of them "should go on a date and drag Blaise and Ginny there?"

Hermione pondered on this _Hmmm this would be the only way, but its Malfoy! Well he has grown up in the past two years..._

"Pretty much."

"Pick you up at 8 then?" Draco said, not believing what he just said, or more importantly _who to._

_

* * *

_Hermione knew the role she had to play, a love struck mindless girl who was infatuated with Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny! Ginny! Guess where I'm going? I'm on a date!" _I have to admit, after this I gotta go into acting_

"Hermione you got a date! OMG! You gotta let me beatifuy you!"

"Well," Hermione tried to look really nervous and shy, "You see I promised him a double date.."

Ginny looked shocked," NO NO NO NO! Hermione you can't do this! What if he's ugly?"

"Ginny don't pull this shit on me! Do you know how many times I've been on dates for you?"

"Fine," Ginny said, defeated"I'll go"

* * *

"Blaaaaaaaaise! Get your ass down here!"

Blaise climbed down the stairs groggily to answer Draco's request "What do _you_ want?"

"Well Blaise," Draco said coyly, "I have a date tonight, but her friend is in need too.."

"Double date?", Blaise said aggravated," Thats all you called for? Fine, sure, whatever! Just lemme go back to sleep!"

Draco grinned(A/N- I know so OOC!) "Be ready by 8"

* * *

"Now on to part 2" they both said to themselves after leaving their best friends houses.

* * *

Yes i know kinda short but next... THE DATE!

SelfHatred


	3. The Date

Yeah I know, not exactly soon..but I'm here right!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was stunned. There was Hermione Granger, yes the Heremione Granger looking quite stunning in a fiiting black cocktail dress. 

_Whatever happend to bookworm Granger! Who knew what she was hiding under those robes! If I had known any sonner..._

"Mate, Your a bloody wanker you know that?" Blaise said in horror, _Why he have to pair me off with Ginny! Oh Merlin, thats THE dress, the one she wore when we went on our first date, we never did leave the house_ Blaise thought

"Blaise," Draco saidtry to hide his smirk, "Do you honestly think that I would do this for you? I am here for onne pupose only."

"And that would be?"

"To escort the lovely Hermione Granger to dinner tonight" Draco said while grabbing Hermione's hand and bringing down his lips.

* * *

All I remember was coming down to hte Green Latern and then my hand was brought to someones lips, "..Lovely Hermione Granger to dinner tonight." Turning around I was face to face with Draco Malfoy, and he did not look bad at all. 

_Where have you been all my life! Bad Hermione! He's only being nice to get Ginny and Blaise together._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Blasie and Ginny both shouted at eachother.

_Guess the both met their dates. _Hermione and Draco both thought,

"Hermione Gisselle Granger! You did not pair me up with this bastard!" Ginny screamed, she was soon turning the color of her hair.

_Gisselle? Very exotic _Draco thought.

Well You see Ginny," Hermione attempeted to stutter out

"Don't you dare "Well you see Ginny me"

"QUIET!"

Everyone then turned and then looked at a **very **red Draco, "Now! No more arguments, I came here for a date with Hermione and thats what I will get, and since both of you agreed to this double date you will stay and pretend to be civilzed people! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal"

* * *

_Look at him, so suave, even when he's not even trying. Thats what made me fall for him. I love him, I still fucking love him, the way his hair get in his eyes, the way he brushes it off, and yet with him its like I seem to forget what he did to me, to **us. **How he threw our relationship down the drain. Well he can burn in hell for all I fucking care. _Ginny thought sighing, watching Blaise from afar.

* * *

"Oh Draco, you are too funny! We have to do this again!" Hermione said while pulling her head back in laughter. 

_Sure babe, say my name, wait till your screaming it _Draco thought already plotting out where and when, "Of course"

"Well this is my house comeon Gin' , G'night Draco, Blaise."

After making sure that the door closed Blaise punched Draco. " You fucking.. WAIT! You're doing this for me right," seeing that Draco remained silent, and found a new interest in his shoes he knew he was right,"Thanks man! Your a great friend."

* * *

**The next morning at work...**

"So Draco," Hermione said as she plopped next to him, "You think I'm lovely?"

Draco knew she was going to use his remarks from last night against him," _Oh Draco you are too funny!_" Draco said mocking her, "Don't you dare think I like you Granger, this is only to reunite our friends that it."

"Yeah right, any way we said we had to meet again," Draco coughed, "Okay! _I_ said that we had to meet again, so where are we going on our next date?" Both pondered on the idea before the shouted out the same thing.

"MOVIES!" They both said jumped up.

"Now Granger, as much as I would love to have our friends back together, I will NOT see a chick flick, I am not a poof"

"Hmm, but Ginny's favorite movie is a chick flick!"

"Well it will have to be hot chicks then, Because I am not gonna pay for a movie and be bored to death."

"Then what about Stick It?"

"Stick what Granger?"

"Stick It, its a muggle movie, it is a chick flick but the girls are in a leotard for like half of the whole movie." With the word leotard, Draco grinned in approval.

"Oh yeah Granger, before I leave i gotta do something."

"What?" Hermionesaid with an arched eyebrow.

Draco then swooped down and brushed his lips agaisnt hers, "That,I've been wanting to do that sicne last night."


End file.
